


Workplace Proposition

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon prompt: Malcolm is working late and Julius comes into his office to seduce him, and succeeds. Explicit fic please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is explicit enough for you Anon.

'Malcolm.' Julius's bald head made an appearance at Malcolm's office door. 

Sitting back in his chair more to stretch out his back muscles then to really care for the interruption by the knob-headed windbag, 'Julius! The homeless shelter's revoking your pass again? Need a pile of newspapers to sleep under?'

'Pleasant as ever tonight, Malcolm.' Julius strode in, uninvited, and sat in one of the chairs across from Malcolm. 'What has you working this late? It's a bank holiday weekend. No ministers are scheduled for any appearances for a change and the PM is on vacation.'

'Yeah, well, after having to mop up that latest pile of e-coli infested shite flowing out of DoSAC I'm behind in some other things for next week. It's a change of pace to be able to work quietly.' Malcolm interlaced his fingers behind his head and got more comfortable. 'What about you my baldy fuck?'

'Was tied up on a conference call to Australia. Looking at some incentives they've been working on for environmentally friendly recycling plants that may be suitable for establish here in the UK. May I?' Julius gestured to the plate of fruit that Malcolm had on his desk. It was a permanent fixture and everyone knew that Sam refilled it every morning. Malcolm told him to go ahead and Julius helped himself to some grapes. 'Been some time since it's been this quiet.' Julius relaxed himself in his chair. 

'It's almost too quiet.' Malcolm agreed as he worked on peeling a satsuma. 'I dread what the next fuck up will be.'

'Or the next leak.' Julius added, munching on a grape. Malcolm's office was only dimly lit in the late evening. The office would normally be well lit from the large windows that were partially blocked by a row of bookcases. 'All the normal day to day dealings we have to manage.'

'You mean that I have to manage.' Malcolm pointed out to him. 'You just help cause some of the shite I have to divert onto the opposition. You've caused me enough cock-ache just on your own.' 

'If you,' Julius sat forward to be in reach of the fruit plate and picked up another grape. 'Took me more seriously you'd find I could make your job a lot more comfortable.' 

'You?' Malcolm shot up an eyebrow. 'You make my job as comfortable as a full grown cactus dildo in my ass.' 

'Because you fight me every step of the way.' Julius said, still sitting forward, 'If we worked together, came to an understanding on affairs these quiet nights could be more common.' 

Malcolm laughed, looking at Julius across the desk. He popped the rest of his satsuma in his mouth, talking around it. 'You make it sound like your fucking proposing to me!'

'In a way, I am.' Julius said, his voice a bit lower now, as he picked up a satsuma and handed it towards Malcolm. 'Would that surprise you?'

'If we were to ever agree to work together it would mean I have either had a fucking lobotomy or cock had become permanently stiff and required regular wanking off.' Malcolm took the offered satsuma from Julius. As he started to peel it he waited for Julius to respond but all he did was sit there, looking at Malcolm. 'Sorry, have I missed something here?'

'What would it take for you to agree to work more closely together?' Julius asked finally. 

'Maybe if you had policy ideas that didn't try to fuck up everything we have in place now.' Malcolm was pulling the fruit apart and was chewing on a section as Julius stood up, took a few grapes and walked around the office. 'None of this airy-fairy bullshit that's meant to appeal to the tit wanks out there looking for press. Real policies that mean something.'

Julius's wandering had brought him to lean on the desk beside Malcolm. 'Or, you could just listen to what I have to say and then we could talk about the practicalities of making them happen. I've never said that I won't listen to your ideas, you just never say anything other than where I should stick my privates.'

Malcolm looked up at Julius, started on another section of his satsuma, and then responded, 'I've never seen where any of your addle-brained ideas can be practical for anyone other than your fantasies.'

'Oh, believe me, Malcolm, my fantasies are nothing to do with my 'addle-brained' ideas.'

'Now that I frankly find very fucking hard to believe! I've always pictured you sitting at your desk, tugging your pud until you cum on a blank piece of paper and then play some Rorshach shit test to see what you can find in the patterns.' Malcolm leaned back in his chair, highly amused at his own creativity. 

'No, Malcolm, I reserve that for when I'm thinking of you.' Julius said softly, looking at Malcolm directly. 

Malcolm, almost choking on the bit of fruit in his mouth, looked up at the bald man. 'What the fuck?' Hiding his surprise at Julius's admission he began to work on the last bit of his satsuma.

Julius pushed away from the desk and stood beside Malcolm, resting a hand on Malcolm's chest and stroking him lightly. 'Does the idea bother you? That maybe I do get off on thinking about you?'

'Ah, no, whatever works for you, I guess.' Malcolm started to feel a bit uncomfortable but excited at the same time. 

'The next question though is,' Julius's hand still rested on Malcolm's chest as he leaned over towards his ear,'What works for you?'

Malcolm swallowed the fruit he'd been chewing on. 'I don't think we should be discussing that, Julius.' 

'I don't care who you think of when you masturbate,' Julius told him, the soft tone of his voice was making Malcolm's groin ache now. Especially as Julius's hand was now working further down his chest to rest on his stomach. Malcolm sat up straighter as he felt Julius's fingers tugging on his shirt to pull it out of his trousers. 'Just what you think of when you do.' Malcolm wasn't stopping Julius from working on his shirt but he wasn't responding immediately either. 'I think that you do enjoy thinking of all those ministers and aides you have to discipline. You probably imagine your hand on their genitals, squeezing them hard when you need to, ' Here Julius's fingers put some pressure on Malcolm's slightly soft stomach. 'And then stroking them when they get it right.' More gentle stroking of his stomach. Julius's mouth was by his ear. 'I'm sure that when it comes to me all you've ever really imagined was squeezing very hard.'

'Julius,' Malcolm tried to speak, thinking how he could deny what the bald man was leading him towards. 

'Am I wrong?' Julius asked as he freed Malcolm's shirt from his belted trousers. 'I don't think that I am.'

'Fucking fuck me.' Malcolm groaned as Julius's hand was now resting directly on his stomach. Even if he wanted to tell the bald fucker that he was wrong his cock was telling a very different story. 'Julius, what the fuck are you after?'

Julius, aroused himself, had seen the bulging of Malcolm's crotch and leaned closer towards Malcolm's mouth. 'I'm after you,' He said in a husky voice before he kissed Malcolm. The taste of grape juice on Julius's lips had Malcolm tonguing the other man eagerly. As they kissed, Julius drew Malcolm up from his chair until the Scotsman was pressing against him. Pleased to find that Malcolm was easily slipping his hands around Julius's waist under his suit jacket, he knew that he'd been right all along. 

'Fucking bastard,' Malcolm breathed between kisses, sucking on Julius's lower lip before driving his tongue back into the bald man's mouth. Julius laughed in his throat and began to ease Malcolm's suit jacket off his shoulders. Malcolm let go of Julius's waist long enough to help get his jacket right off and tossed it onto the chair. As Julius began to work on Malcolm's tie, Malcolm was removing Julius's jacket. All the while, they kept kissing. Malcolm the more eager of the two as he lapped at the other man's mouth. With Julius's jacket finally off, Malcolm took hold of his head to kiss him harder. 

Malcolm's tie came free and Julius turned his attention to his shirt. Easily unbuttoning it and pushing it off, throwing it onto Malcolm's discarded jacket. With nothing to stop him now, Julius was pulling his lips away from Malcolm's and leaning to the Scotsman's chest, kissing his nipples and running his hands over Malcolm's body.

'You baldy fuck,' Malcolm groaned as Julius drew one of his nipples into his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive skin. Malcolm didn't bother trying to unbutton Julius's shirt, just loosened the man's tie and tugged it up, freeing it from his trousers and then up us Julius stood only long enough for his shirt to be pulled up and over his head. His glasses were knocked off so he just took them off and placed them on the desk to one side. Finding one another's mouths again, they kissed eagerly once more. Julius, practiced at this, found Malcolm's belt and easily unbuckled it, pulling it out of the trouser loops. Another item added to the pile of clothes on the chair. Malcolm's breathing quickened as Julius was unbuttoning and then unzipping his trousers. 

Malcolm tilted his head back to groan softly as Julius' fingers found his cock to start stroking the full hard length. 'You fucker.' 

'Not yet, Malcolm.' Julius said, running his tongue over his neck to his lips, licking Malcolm to taste the still-lingering citrus flavour. 'Not yet.' His hand wrapped around Malcolm's cock. 'Soon enough.' Malcolm shivered as Julius squeezed his cock just hard enough. Malcolm took Julius's head in his hands to kiss him more forcefully as his hand kept working up and down his cock. 

'Goddamn fucking bastard,' Malcolm breathed harshly into Julius's mouth as his balls tightened. 'Oh fuck me.' He panted as Julius didn't stop working on his cock. 'Fuck.. me....' His body jerked as he came, jism pooling in Julius's hand. Nonplussed, Julius pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his hand off. 'Fucker.' Malcolm breathed as Julius smiled at him.

'Soon enough.' Julius reminded him. 'First, my turn.' Malcolm, taking the hint was stripping Julius of his trousers, pushing them down past his hips to free his engorged cock. Julius didn't need to encourage Malcolm but watched as he dropped to his knees and started to suck Julius off. His tongue ran the full length of Julius's cock and then down the underside. His lips engulfed Julius's balls to suck on them, rolling them on his tongue before going back to the stiff muscle. Mouth around the tip, Malcolm's tongue flicked over the head, teasing the edge of the hood. Julius ran his hand through the Scotsman's short grey-brown hair, guiding him to suck him harder, deeper. 'Oh, Malcolm..' He panted as he grew closer to cumming. 'Ah!' He cried out as he spilled into Malcolm's mouth. It did come as a surprise to Julius as he watched Malcolm swallow with a grin.

'Fucking bald cock,' Malcolm growled. 'Didn't expect that, did you?' Julius shook his head and pulled Malcolm into a kiss, tasting his own seed on Malcolm's lips. Julius reached down between them, their bodies pressed together, his hand wrapped around both of their cocks at once, stroking them. Malcolm reached down to Julius's ass, holding him close as their tongues and mouths frantically drank from each other. 

Hard once more, Julius wanted Malcolm now. 'Now,' He breathed in Malcolm's ear. Pushing against Malcolm's chest, he got the scowling Scotsman to move back long enough for him to grab a condom from his trousers and strip them the rest of the way off. Malcolm freed himself from his own trousers, stroking his own cock as he watched Julius roll the condom onto his cock. Julius stepped towards Malcolm, kissing him once more as he stroked his condom-covered cock some more. Then he was directing Malcolm to turn around. Using some spit, Julius fingered Malcolm's hole, teasing it open. 

'Fucking, cock sucking, bastard ponce,' Malcolm growled back towards Julius. 'Get the fuck on with it. Fucking aching for it now.'

Julius laughed throatily, 'Malcolm Tucker, you just learn to be patient.'

'Ram your cock in before I rip it off and ram it up your own tight fucking hole!'

'Now there's the Malcolm I'm used to!' Julius took hold of his cock by the base and guided the head to Malcolm's hole. Once past the initial tension Julius was easily thrusting into him. Malcolm was bucking back against Julius urging him on. His hands on Malcolm's waist, he pounded harder and harder into the Scot. Malcolm, hand on his own cock, was pumping furiously. 

Grunting, Malcolm was hanging onto the chair, finding it harder to hold himself up as he neared cumming. 'Fuck me! Hard!' 

Julius redoubled his pace and was bent over Malcolm, thrusting as hard as he could until he was calling out. 'Fuck!' 

Malcolm came next, his cum shooting onto his discarded shirt. Panting hard, he leaned forward on the back of the chair. 'Oh fucking hell.' 

Julius, resting against Malcolm for a moment with a sheen of sweat on his face from his efforts, kissed Malcolm's shoulders and neck. 'Bad influence.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Malcolm said, recovered enough now to stand long enough to move his clothes off the chair to sit. 

'Made me curse.' Julius laughed. 'Takes a certain kind of man to get me saying the F-word.'

'Prim, posh ponce you.' Malcolm swore, looking Julius up and down properly for the first time. 'Get the fuck out of my office and back to your fairyland. I've got work to do.'

Julius began to collect his clothes and pull them on as Malcolm, happy to sit there naked for now, watched him dress. Tightening the knot of his tie, Julius leaned over to Malcolm and kissed him again. 'Thanks.'

Malcolm took hold of Julius's tie, kissed him harder. 'Won't be the fucking last time.'


End file.
